Silver
by Sosruko
Summary: In the beginning of the war between Midgar and Wutai, there was Balamb. An experimetal Soldier who starts seeing visions of the silver haired soldier that we all know. Soon, his only goal becomes to find out who he is.
1. The Antagonist

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the sole property of Square-Enix... lucky bastards.

This story has pretty much nothing but OCs but there will be lot of involvement from the characters from FFVII. Enjoy.

* * *

**I - The Antoginist**

The fields shone a lush green, reflecting the midday sun as it traveled across the sky. Wild chocobos playfully scampered across the emerald sea of grass, cawing as they ran in blissful ignorance. It was serene, a perfect dream that could not last. And it didn't.

The tumultuous sound of a thousand soldiers stomping through the field echoed throughout, scaring the wild chocobos to the southern shores. The army was well-equipped and ready for war; all they needed was an enemy, an enemy that would reach their quiet continent in less than a day.

General Asher led the force, clad in black atop his armored chocobo. His presence among the army meant that battle would be imminent. By his side was Balamb, a recognized figure throughout Midgar as one of the best warriors in the continent, maybe the world. Up until then, he was the best that the Shinra Weapons Co. had in the elite squad of Soldier.

The army had been defending the city by the western sea until the cannon, Junon, was completed. When Junon was constructed, they began their arduous journey to the eastern shore to build the city of Crimson, a city being built specifically for the protection of the continent. There, Junon's counterpart, Jupiter, would be built.

It would stand as a base of operation until the end of the war; after the war, it would be the second capital city, subsequent to Midgar. It would stand as a monument of the victory of Midgar over Wutai.

The importance of this city was obvious by the presence of the best general of Midgar and the best Soldier of Shinra.

"I don't see why we need a Soldier along for this." Asher said to Balamb. "My men are capable of handling any enemy."

"Shinra wishes to protect their interests." Balamb replied. "You didn't think that they'd build a city without having their elite present to oversee construction, did you?"

"Shinra should worry about keeping us armed." Asher said. "Not about fighting Midgar's wars."

"Shinra is Midgar, Asher." Balamb said. "You should know that."

Following closely behind were the leaders of the project; Luther, another elite of Soldier. Although not as superior as Balamb, he was still one of the best. Next to him was Ferric, lieutenant general and second in command to Asher. And finally, there was Ami, head of weapons development for Shinra Weapons Co.

"There's talk about Shinra taking control over the Midgar government." Ami said. "Soon, the Midgar Military will be the Shinra Army."

Asher glanced back at Ami with the malice of a man who hated the Shinra Weapons Co. But he could only weather it, as it was probably true. They continued to the eastern shore in as much silence as silence would allow.

When they finally reached the coast, the sun was already beginning to set. Balamb and Luther moved closer toward the shore and stopped only a few feet away from Asher. They listened and stared at the coast. Ami, however, immediately began plans for Jupiter. As he barked orders to his men, Asher moved beside the two Soldiers, unaware, but expectant, of what they were listening to.

"What do you see?" The old general asked.

"The Wutai Army is on the horizon!" Luther whispered to Asher as Balamb dismounted his chocobo and ran towards the shore. "Assemble your ranks."

Luther took off after Balamb, while Asher barked orders at the soldiers to assemble ranks and defend the coastline against the invading Wutai army.

The soldiers scrambled after Balamb, readying their weapons as they ran. They would kill as many Wutai soldiers as they could before the enemy reached the shore. Luther and Balamb stopped on the shore line and stared at the armada of ships that were closing in fast.

"What's your plan?" Luther asked.

"When they're close enough, use your Comet." Balamb replied. "And I'll use mine."

Luther had only been able to do the second level of Comet, while Balamb had mastered it, but both were devastating to any enemy they faced. When the Midgar army reached the shore, they instantly opened fire on the impending ships, and the Wutai army quickly returned fire with low level Fire and Bolt spells.

The Wutai army was only half a mile away when Balamb and Luther began their spells. The clouds above them parted while the waters about the coast rippled and unsteadied the Wutai ships. The sky darkened under the two immense shadows of falling Comets. Both spells struck two of the larger ships, and the ripples rocked the others to the point where the men aboard were falling over the railings into the sea.

"Again?" Luther asked.

"Save your Energy." Balamb replied. "We'll need it soon."

The Wutai army hit the shallow waters along the eastern coastline moments later, and charged forward off their boats onto the land, swords in the air and spells flying from the warrior's hands. Balamb and Luther unsheathed their swords and began their defense against the Wutai assault.

Asher and Ferric charged into the battle on chocobo, firing their rifles as they rode into the field of men. Both were well trained to fight on chocobo, and perhaps fought better while mounted. For completely regular soldiers, they handled themselves well against the Fire and Bolt spells that constantly barraged them from all sides.

Ami fled away from the battle, along with his team of Shinra engineers. There was no way that they would have been able to match the Wutai soldiers, so they fled until they were on a grassy hill within view of the carnage. At that moment, he was on his mobile, talking with president Shinra.

"No, we were too late." Ami said into his cell. "No, they're in battle right now… I'd say close to a thousand soldiers… No, they brought a hell of a lot more… Understood…"

Ami put his cellular phone away and turned back to return to Midgar, his engineers not far behind.

The once jade field was now a scarlet red, as more and more of the soldiers fell under the other. Fires and Bolts were cast, guns were fired, and every then and again, a high level spell was cast by either Balamb or Luther. But it was obvious who had the advantage. The Wutai had brought more warriors than Midgar had anticipated, and Midgar was quickly dwindling under their opponent's numbers.

Asher stopped his assault on the Wutai soldiers to look over the fields and saw what was happening to his army. He turned on his chocobo and saw Ferric on foot, handling the only weapon he had left, an emptied gunblade.

"Ferric, shoot the flare!" Asher yelled to him.

Ferric opened the chamber on his gunblade, loaded the flare into the barrel, and fired it into the air. The bright azure of the flare caught everyone's eye, and they quickly started to retreat into the west. But with no cover in the open grassy countryside, many Midgar soldiers fell under their enemy's hands.

"Balamb!" Luther yelled. "We need to leave!"

Balamb nodded and whistled at the air. His chocobo soon answered, charging through men, both Midgar and Wutai, to reach its rider. Balamb leapt onto his chocobo while Luther called his. He rode through the fields, swinging his blade as he went, dropping as many Wutai soldiers as he could on his way out.

Soon, Balamb was away from the battle, Luther not far behind him. He turned to see the carnage, but saw something else. For the briefest moment, he saw a single soldier, surrounded in flames, staring back at him with cold grey eyes. It was than that the pain began; a sharp pain that Balamb felt in his head, in his mind. He grabbed his head with both hands and yelled in pain, a pain that felt as if it was gnawing into his thoughts, clawing at his dreams.

For the first time in a long time, Balamb felt afraid. He lost his balance on the chocobo and fell to the ground, still grasping his head. The pain wouldn't stop. It was enough to make the Soldier faint.

Luther grabbed Balamb as he rode, off the ground and carried him away from the horde of Wutai soldiers.

The last thing that Balamb remembered from that night was the sight of the moon, the sounds of the Wutai army celebrating their victory and the vision of the silver-haired soldier.

**End Of Part I**


	2. Omens In Light

**II - Omens In Light**

Balamb woke many days later. He was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room that smelled like blood and medicines. He didn't even have to look around to know that he was lying in the Shinra Infirmary. This is where he had come for the injections, and the only room that would, or even could, treat his wounds.

"Are you all right?" Luther asked. Balamb lifted his head to see his comrade, bruised and bandaged from head to toe sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. Balamb didn't remember much, but he was sure that Luther wasn't heavily wounded when they began their retreat from the Wutai.

"I'm well." Balamb replied. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks." Luther said. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't wake." Luther chuckled to himself and stared blankly at the floor in deep thoughts. Luther explained to Balamb how the Wutai had been more battle-ready. It was likely that most of the men in the Wutai continent had been sent to invade Midgar. "They send more everyday." Luther continued. "They send men… materia… weapons… we can't win this war…"

Balamb swung his legs over the bed so he could stand, but he still felt weak, so he only sat. A sudden daze came over him as he recalled the night in the grassy plains where Jupiter was supposed to be built. The sight of the leather clad soldier still haunted his mind. Balamb somehow recognized the figure, like a brother that he had not seen since childhood.

"What happened in the grasslands?" Luther asked as if he had known what Balamb was thinking about. Balamb stood despite feeling tired, and opened the cabinet where his weapons were always stored when he was in the infirmary. He grabbed his sword, Cannibal, and examined it, checking whether it would be ready for battle against the Wutai.

"I didn't have anything to eat before the battle… I was fatigued." Balamb lied. He didn't want to let anyone know what he saw. He didn't want anyone to think that he was going insane among battle.

"You don't go comatose for twelve days because of fatigue." Luther replied. "What happened out there?" But Balamb only fastened his sword in place and left the room, leaving Luther alone and in silence.

Balamb walked through the halls of Shinra HQ, his steps echoing among everyone else's. He passed a hall that looked out over the continent and saw the Midgar Military preparing for battle against the Wutai. Never had Balamb seen the military assemble so many men for a single battle. Soon, he would be among them on their journey to the eastern shores to confront the Wutai threat.

"Balamb." Ferric called from down the hall. "I didn't know that you were discharged." Balamb stood tall, trying to look as though he hadn't just awakened from a twelve day coma.

"I wasn't." Balamb replied. "When does the army leave?" Ferric looked at him unsurely, not knowing if he would even be able to wield the Cannibal in his hands.

"We'll be sending two waves of assault." Ferric began. "At 21:00 hours, I'll be leading the first legion of soldiers. The second legion will leave an hour after."

"I suppose this was Asher's idea?" Balamb asked, but Ferric didn't immediately reply. He instead stepped closer to the window and gazed out over the army that Midgar had built. The day was without a sky as large ominous clouds blocked out the light of the sun and sullen the world about Midgar.

"Asher was killed last week." Ferric replied. "No, this wasn't his idea, it was mine. As second in command to Asher, I take the place of general." Ferric spoke calmly with wisdom in his voice, like he'd aged several years while Balamb slept. "This is what he would've done."

"Who will be leading the second legion?" Balamb asked.

"One of my lieutenant generals will." Ferric replied. "But if you're ready for war, you're more than welcome." Balamb looked at the clouds building above them.

"We need to leave before 21:00." Balamb said. "It will be raining soon and we don't want to be caught in the darkest mile in the rain." Balamb continued down the hall, leaving the general to overview his army.

"By the way, your president Shinra convinced the Midgar City board members to relinquish full control of any martial services to the head of weapons development for Shinra Weapons Co." Ferric said to Balamb. "We're no longer the Midgar Military, we're the Shinra Army."

The darkest mile was the midway point through the trail in the mountains. In the darkest evenings, it was impossible for anyone to see through the shadows in that one-mile stretch. The first legion had been able to cross the darkest mile before the sun had set completely, but the second legion didn't have their luck.

"At least it's not raining." Balamb said to himself as they crossed the shadowed trail. But the clouds were billowing and lightning began to cast flickers of light along the mountain path. The downpour would fall soon.

In a light cast from the clouds, Balamb made out a figure in the shadows stalking away. He signaled the generals to keep moving while he leapt from his chocobo and scurried into the darkness. Balamb moved slowly and quietly between the boulders that made up a natural labyrinth, closely listening for any type of sound. He came into a clearing in the jagged maze of rocks where he heard a sound but not one he was expecting. In the shadows in front of him, he harked a whisper; a familiar, yet unrecognizable voice.

Balamb listened closely to the voice, and heard one word. _"Brother…" _was whispered and in a light cast from above, Balamb saw a quick glimpse of a silver-haired figure. He panicked and fell to the ground in fear, struggling to free the Cannibal from its sheath. He quickly cast a weak spell to light the area, but when he did, he saw that he was only one there.

He felt adrenaline pulse through his veins and caught himself panicking. He stood and relaxed himself the best he could before he returned to the legion of men that was marching across the wider paths.

When he rejoined the army, he instructed the generals to move quicker and to "be aware". He spent the rest of the darkest mile glancing between boulders and listening for anything that sounded like a whisper. But there were none.

The rain began to fall just as they left the darkest mile, and it fell for the rest of the night.

**End Of Part II**


	3. Insanity

**III - Insanity**

When they finally came out of the mountains, soaking wet and very cold, they heard the sound of gunfire coming from the grasslands. Balamb put his chocobo into a gallop and quickly came into view of the battle that was taking place. The Wutai had already set forces at the foot of the mountain and were defending the grasslands against the first legion of soldiers.

Balamb yelled at the lieutenant-generals to line the army in an effective battle formation. They quickly rushed to take line while Balamb scanned the slaughter below them. He established a point of attack, where the Wutai general was most likely to be.He turned his chocobo to look at the men he had responsibilty for. The rain continued to fall on the cold armor of the tired soldiers. But there was no choice.

Balamb instructed the generals to send the legion in two waves, one five minutes after the first. "Do you see where the first legion converged?" Balamb shouted. "Right in the center of the battlefield, that's where your target is." Balamb unsheathed his blade and looked at the legion that was his charge.

"In that field below us, that army is trying to take away your lives. They came for your home. They came to claim victory. The Midgar Army has not lost a war in three hundred years. And we won't lose this one tonight."

Balamb yelled to the legion, who yelled back to their leader. The voices echoed off the soakedmountain walls and was heard on the battlefield. The Wutai took notice and theall of the Midgar Armyhadn't been sent in a single wave. The cries of the second legion rang as Balamb put his chocobo into a run into the bloodshed of war, the second legion following suit.

Balamb rushed into the middle of battle where the Wutai and Midgar soldiers were of equal numbers. He leapt off the chocobo and unsheathed the Cannibal, landing into battle swinging. It was the same brutal scene he remembered on the coast, only on a grander scale.

Balamb continued to slash his way into the field of men, heading for the further end of the field where the Wutai general would be. And it soon came to be that the whole of the Shinra Army had charged into battle. The Wutai forces were quickly declining under the force that the Shinra Weapons Company had built.

After countless enemies and kills, Balamb noticed the garb of a Wutai general, so he made his way towards him through the remaining hordes of Wutai soldiers.

The general was a tall, scarred old man who carried a broadsword across his shoulders. He was quick in killing the growing number of Shinra soldiers that gathered around him. Balamb arrived and charged at the general swinging the Cannibal, but the general was able to parry the strike and quickly counterattacked. Balamb managed to roll away from the general before he swung.

The general leapt into the air and brought his broadsword into the ruby-colored ground where Balamb only stood a second before. He leapt back and surveyed his opponent the best he could. The old general was in many ways a worthy enemy for Balamb's skills.

Balamb charged at the Wutai general again, who deflected and counterattacked Balamb, who, in turn, deflected and counterattacked. It was like this for many moments with numerous close kills. The general was growing frustrated and in anger, brought his broadsword down too quickly to stop. The end of the massive blade dug into the earth and the general struggled to free it from it's bond.

Balamb saw a chance to strike the general and he took it, charging forward, Balamb kicked into the general's torso, and quickly swung the Cannibal, thrusting upward and meeting the general's abdomen.

With a grunt of pain, the general grabbed the blade with his left hand and held it in place, while he lifted his right hand and looked at Balamb. A faint red shimmer came from his hand and he closed his eyes. Balamb pulled the Cannibal from the general, who fell to the ground in a warrior's death.

For a moment, the soldiers who had seen the kill stood silent. Balamb glanced around at the Wutai soldiers and knew what had just happened. He knelt over the general and felt around his armor and sword but it was on the general's wrist that Balamb found it. He held the wrist up and stared at the red summon materia that was attached to the general's bracelet.

A rumble came from the ground beneath their feet and the Wutai quickly began to withdraw. Balamb glanced around the land where the rumbling was beginning to grow into quakes. Balamb backed away from the area just as the ground broke through where two large hands protruded and were pulling their being out of the earth. The area cleared as the summoned beast rose out.

It roared as it appeared, clawing its way out of hell. Balamb recognized it as Maraud, grandfather of Ifrit. When Maraud looked down and saw that the summoner had been killed, he grew angry that he had been called for no reason. He roared and charged into the surrounding army. The soldiers scattered as the beast began its attack. Balamb, too, fled from the beast, but only to analyze the monster. The beast charged on all fours, throwing flares into the soldiers and burning them to death. He ran in a spiral pattern forcing any enemies out of that area.

When Balamb memorized the pattern, he ran into Maraud's path and flung the Cannibal through the air and into his hide. Maraud roared a deafening cry of pain as Balamb charged at the beast and forced his blade deeper into Maraud. He nearly fell as the Soldier pulled the Cannibal and began to hack into its body. Adrenaline throbbed in his veins like they were on fire, fueling his assault and breaking his limits to the point where Maraud was knocked back several feet before succumbing to death on the blood soaked earth.

Balamb stared at the monster as it died, burning to death from its own blood. He looked down at the Cannibal, permanently burnt from the encounter. When he stared back into the flame, he saw the figure once more. The pain shot into his mind, that same familiar clawing. He grabbed his head and cried in pain, but he didn't pass out as before. He fell to his knees and the pain just continued. He stared into the flames, and saw the grey-eyed soldier; he suppressed his cries of agony to take a good look at the figure. But it wasn't long before the pain worsened, forcing him to lie on the ground and tremble. It ached harder as he saw an image rising from the shoulder of the silver-eyed man; an image that stretched out over the figure's head and spread over the flames. A single sight that finally snapped Balamb's mind and forced him to cry out in fear.

Ferric pushed his way through the gathering crowd around Balamb, closely followed by three of his generals. When he reached him, Ferric knelt down beside the trembling Balamb and put his hand on his shoulder. Balamb quieted his screams and tried to gasp for help, but he could only whimper.

"Poor, helpless Balamb…" Ferric said quietly, so that no one but Balamb could hear him. "The professor will want to see you right away. He's been waiting for this day for a long time." Ferric stood up and turned to his generals.

"He's been badly poisoned from the monster." He said to them. "Take him to Professor Hojo, he'll be able to treat him."

The generals picked Balamb up by his arms and dragged him across the ground towards a chocobo. He was trembling and grunting, trying to suppress the pain, but it wouldn't escape him. He was forever marred by the sight of the one-winged angel.

**End Of Part III**


End file.
